Shonen Jump vs Image Comics: Fate of Two Worlds
by dragonbeast99
Summary: When the world's of SJ and Image collide, the heroes aren't sure weather the new comers are friend or foe. Goku makes the first strike taking on the Viltrumite Mark Grayson aka Invincible! Who will win & whose the true enemy?


Author's Note: I disclaim all series referenced in this. I disclaim ownership of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 references and I apologize for how closely this follows. I can't get enough of the game and this trailer is a rough following of how I would have it done in a Shonen Jump vs. Image Comics addition.

Shonen Jump vs. Image Comics Trailer

Mark Grayson lie in a pit of rubble in Karakura Town after being blown into the ground by his enemy's strange energy blast. He looked up at the dark midnight sky and the thunderclouds looming overhead. There was no rain but Mark couldn't help but feel that there was something ominous in the air.

"Is this the end? Am I really gonna die in this other world?" Mark thought to himself as he lifted his hand up to the sky. His body felt rested and he slammed his fist back down onto his chest to reawaken himself. Mark got back on to his feet and looked at his enemy as he floated down onto the ground. "NO! I'm not going to let it end here!"

"I'm not done yet!" Goku said in between breaths, as he got ready to fight again. Goku quickly turned Super Saiyan and the battle resumed!

Zack Thompson was in the fight of his life. Of all the enemies he had faced, none of them had ever matched the power of the enemy he faced now. His enemy was nearly as fast as he was and rather than being able to fly, it seemed as though he was able to stand in midair like some sort of spirit. But now was not the time to admire the orange haired, ghostly like enemy closed in on him. Zack turned around to face his opponent and readied an arm cannon to shot him down.

"Taste the power of the Tech Jacket carrot top!" Zack shouted as he fired away at the charging shinigami. A blur was the only thing he shot at and soon he was being circled by his opponent.

"Is that the best you got!" Ichigo said as he continued to flash step around Tech Jacket. Tech turned the arms of the suit into whips and tried to whip Ichigo only to be further toyed with by him and his speed. Right when Tech Jacket was about to land a hit, Ichigo disappeared. He quickly turned around to see Ichigo in his Vizard mask and ready to strike. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Zack went spiraling through a billboard and quickly took evasive maneuver as Ichigo charged at him faster than ever.

Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied were moving cautiously on top of a building in Karakura Town. They had been chased up it after their initial attack on a strange monster had failed.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Sven asked as he prepared his Attaché Weapon Case.

"No, it's too quite up here." Train said as he peered around the corner of a crate with his gun Hades loaded and ready to shot down his opponent.

"SURPRISE! Cock-bags!" Badrock shouted as he jumped down on Train and Sven with his fists ready to pound the two into the roof. Train and Sven moved quickly as Badrock grabbed a piece of roof and hurled it at them. Badrock then called out another member of the Youngblood team to his aid. "Cougar! Their open!"

Train and Sven took another evasive maneuver to escape the werecat creature that had joined the fight. When Train got to his feet, he wasted no time and fired away at the two monsters.

Shadowhawk blocked Naruto's kunai and with his retractable claws knocked it out of his hand. Naruto was slashed but disappeared revealing that it was only a doppelganger fighting Shadowhawk. The real Naruto came out of hiding and kicked Shadowhawk in the head from midair as he jumped out of the shadows. Shadowhawk fell forward but quickly caught himself and flipped back onto his feet throwing boomerang shuriken at Naruto who dodged the shuriken and threw his own at the masked vigilante. Shadowhawk leaped over a bar counter in the room the battle was taking place in and used his grappling hook to pull Naruto in. He then delivered three blows to Naruto's face before being punched and thrown back against the wall behind the bar counter. Shadowhawk leaped over the counter with his claws ready and Naruto took him head on with two kunai in his hands to face Shadowhawk's claws. Sparks filled the air as metal clashed and the two eventually were at each other's throats with their blades.

"Pretty cool." Naruto said as he began to create a Rasengan behind his back.

"Not too shabby yourself kid." Shadowhawk said as he began to draw an electric pulse grenade like weapon from his utility belt. Shadowhawk activated it as he saw the glow of Naruto's Rasengan behind his back.

Naruto and Shadowhawk collided their attacks and storm filled the room similar to the effect of Naruto's Rasengan going against Sasuke's Chidori. The wind and sparks filled the air and all the windows in the room shattered.

Ichigo slashed away at Tech Jacket but failed to cut through his armor even with his Vizard mask active. Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho at Tech Jacket who quickly evaded knowing that he couldn't risk taking another blow from Ichigo's zanpakto. The Getsuga blast kept going and soon slashed through the building Naruto and Shadowhawk were fighting in. Shadowhawk was caught in the blast and was sent flying out of the building as it was cut in half.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo said as he removed his Vizard mask in fear that he may have hurt an ally by accident. He was unaware that he was open for attack now.

"Got ya now!" Tech Jacket shouted as an energy blast was fired from his chest hitting Ichigo at full force. "Suck on that carrot top!"

Ichigo began to fall from the sky but luckily, he was close to the building where Train and Sven were fighting. Train and Sven quickly caught Ichigo before he hit the streets below and pulled him up onto the roof.

"Ichigo don't die on us yet! We still got these weirdoes to deal with." Train said as he lifted Ichigo back up alongside Sven. "You gonna be okay?"

"It's just a scratch. I've taken worse blows in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said as he cracked his neck and got ready to fight again.

Invincible and Goku raged on in the sky above. Blow after blow was delivered to each other's face and neither were about to give up the fight. Goku kicked Invincible back and charged at him with full speed but Invincible wasn't through yet. The moment Goku threw his punch, Invincible uppercut him sending him flying upwards. Invincible grabbed the injured Goku and flew up at 800,000 mph out of the Earth's atmosphere into space. He then turned around and at the same speed, pile drived Goku into the Earth below. Invincible stood in the center of the crater where his opponent lay struggling to get up. Mark readied himself to fight again knowing that Goku was just as determined as he was to win this fight.

"Let's finish this!" Invincible said as he readied his fists.

"Let's finish this later! Look in the sky!" Goku said pointing to what looked like a firestorm in the sky. Everyone in Karakura Town ceased fighting and turned their attention towards the sky. As the storm opened up, a giant fireball came crashing down to Earth and necroplasm flames escaped the ball of fire. "We got a much bigger problem now!"

The fire spread across the sky and throughout the city as a large bulking figure with a crimson red cape and horns on his head emerged. He wore crimson red spiked gauntlets and crimson red grieves that were also spiked. The creature's eyes glowed green and chains were wrapped around his waist. He stood up and pointed at Goku and Invincible.

"Who are you and what do you want, you scum!" Goku shouted as he stood ready to fight.

"Who am I?" The beast asked. "The meek unfaithful husk back in my home world knows me as Al Simmons."

"NO! Why did he have to show up here!" Invincible said in fear for his life and all those in this dimension.

"What do I want?" The overlord said as he began to approach Goku and Invincible. "I want it all Son Goku and Mark Grayson. And you two along with everyone else in this dimension are going to help me get it. BOW BEFORE THE OMEGA SPAWN!"

Things did not look good for the heroes of the two worlds. The war was about to begin.

Author's End Note:

Hey guys. Long time no see. I know its been forever since I updated any of my stories or posted anything meaningful to why I disappeared for so long. Senior year of high school, my summer was great and I was busy so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Then college started and I couldn't find the time to write at all. But now its the summer of my freshman year of college and I am going to try to update everything and anything as much as I can. I'm still here and kicking with ideas for fan fictions. I hope this trailer will tide everyone over until I update my main story Beauty and the Kyubi. I got more MvC3 trailer ideas coming. If you guys really like this trailer, I may turn this into a legit fan fiction. Let me know what you think and thank all of you who were patient enough to hear me out. I really appreciate all the support you guys give me and my writting.


End file.
